fanonlodgefandomcom-20200213-history
Wadanian Fussilers
The Wadanian Fussilers are a group regiment's from the temperate forest/hive world of Wadan (Wad-an) they are a planet of very quick thinking and very calm they are called upon by other guard's as a quick fix to their own forces but the Fussilers are more then capable of bringing a las storm to the enemies of man. History The Fussilers were first made to be even more expendable then your average guardsmen they started as a light infantry force sent ahead of other forces just to get an idea of what their capabilities are. As the great crusade came and went the Fussilers were noted to be excellent scouts and survivalist but they were found to be expert Chaos killers putting even the Astartes worried by the Fussilers chaos killing skills. Battle of Bladenrage The Chaos warband Lazellites (coming soon) was found on a hive world a few Space Marines were there but mostly tainted hive dwellers. The ritual they performed opened a warp portal which allowed a small but troublesome Chaos raid took place. The few hundred tainted hive dwellers were then armed they managed to stop the planet's PDF by killing the commander's then the marines attacked the lazy PDF in their sleep no shots were fired in the night it happened. The planet's government was then taken over without the populations notice or even the Imperium's. A few years passed and the planet was fully under the warbands control the population kept up the charade of still worshipping the Emperor. Eventually the charade was broken by a small group of militia who worshipped the Emperor managed to get a message to a passing Imperial merchant ship who then told the sector command who in turn told the High Lords of Terra who then sent the Wadanian Fussilers. The ten regiment's sent were light infantry except two, one who formed the armor and the last forming a super heavy armored regiment. The regiment's landed the unorganised people were quickly killed and city by city, bloody street by bloody street the planet was taken over, the militia then meet the Fussilers and assisted them in achieving in getting to the capital city where the marines were then besieged. A aspiring champion believed to be in charge of the marines sacrificed himself to spawn a demon the size of a small hab block with a sword the size of a baneblade. The demon was of Khorne and laughed at the Fussilers whose las guns had little effect. The demon called itself in low gothic "Faxmanbloodesish" the demon was capable of unfathomable power but the super heavy regiment arrived and the three baneblades and stormlord and standard armor unleashed any round they could fire eventually even the Harvard's had to fire blocks of rubble but the stormlord whose volcano cannon was used so much that it now failed to work. The stormlord commander told his crew to abandon vehicle the commander then drove the stormlord into the demon and blew the volcano capacitors up along with the tank and demon. The super heavy regiment now on its banner has a khorne symbol silhouetted in a explosion and a stormlord tank. Non battle The Wadanian were quickly formed in to more then just Infantry and armor. After years of refitting the Wadanian they were noted for more then their quick thinking, good scouts and chaos killing. The Wadanian can fight a long dragged out siege battle wheather besieged or putting the area under siege without complaint, the Wadanian armored regiment's are more then capable of winning tank on tank, mechanized regiment's of which in the Wadanian are many as it the most highly preferred method can unload in under ten seconds and finally light and heavy infantry is the tactic known as the 'Wadanian wave' The infantry are strong and hardy able to take their drink and continue on. Culture The Wadanian culture is known to be laid back almost lazy, the Wadanian guard's are also known to insult each other as greeting and just as they are. As with all hive world's the majority of men and women in the ranks grew up around crime and unsocial behaviour. With danger around every corner it's very hard to catch any Wadanian off guard, in fact if a regiment is ambushed their banner is given a symbol that shames the regiment until another is ambushed. The Wadanian accept death so do not fear it as much as others but Wadanian are known to kill stupid amounts of enemies before succumbing to their injuries or death by one reason or another as they will simply not give up. Commendations are rare in the Wadanian as some members pull off amazing feats that In any other regiment would have got a reward. Combat doctrine The Wadanian have different tactics that different aspects of their forces use but all of them are Fussilers. Infantry organization and tactics The Wadanian infantry is broken down in to battalions three battalions make a regiment, in a battalion is five companies, in a company is ten platoons, in a platoon is sixty men, a platoon is formed of three squads of twenty these squads are broken down to fire squads Alpha and Bravo made of ten men then a fire squad is broken in to Fire teams Charlie, Delta, Echo, Foxtrot and Golf. This allows platoon officers to make a specific squad or team do a role. Alpha Fire squad will have at least one heavy weapon as heavy weapons teams don't exist in the Wadanian as they are integrated in to standard platoons. Bravo will have most of the flamers, bolters, etc that are not heavy weapon as Bravo is the assault team. Tactics The First and most used is known as the 'Square Advance' The fire squads seperate in to their fire teams who adopt a square formation usually three ranks, the first rank adopts a prone postion the next a crouching and the final a standing. The sergeant would then issue the words of command. "First rank fire!" The prone rank fires "Second rank fire!" The crouching rank fires "Third rank fire!" The final standing rank fires This tactic is usually employed in streets when the Wadanian have to force an enemy out of the street the other fire squad would clear the building. The ranks are usually three by three while the sergeant stands either at the side or behind. The 'Wadanian Wave' This Tactic involves the fire squad or in some cases the whole platoon. The adopted team will form a certain number of ranks which is at the fire squad/platoon leaders discretion the team will stand and provide covering fire the first rank will run at least twenty to thirty meters before adopting the prone postion the following rank will do the same until the last rank gets in by this time the first rank should be standing a firing, as a new rank joins the one in front stands the rear rank will not go prone. The team will do this until they reach and over run a enemy postion or the enemies flee or surrender. The 'Triangle advance' The triangle advance is when a fire team forms a triangle while trying to cross a open area this covers all angles and if the team is fired at they will hit dirt. Armor organization and tactics The Wadanian armored mantra is put enough armor on the enemies head quickly enough that they don't know what's happened. An armored regiment is spilt In to two battalions, 'Sword' and 'Shield'. Sword takes the role of anti vehicle and air craft as the main assault units while Shield is anti infantry in certain circumstances the two seperate battalions will join. Tactics The 'Smash' The smash is when both 'Sword' and 'Shield' work together in a arrow head formation they drive full speed towards enemy fortifications and armor and either demolish/destroy in the charge or get smashed to a pulp as nearly every vehicle is equipped with a dozer blade. Siege organization and tactics The Wadanian siege forces are separated in to four battalions, Artillery, Assault, Defense and Perimeter. The Artillery battalion is the battalion with the artillery. (No WAAY) Assault is heavy mechanized infantry who assault the besieged area when the order is given. Defense, is the Infantry and in some cases armor tasked with defending the artillery when the Assault battalion has gone in. Perimeter, is the mechanized and armor tasked with perimeter guarding is is groom enemy reinforcements, resupply and any run a ways. Tactics There is none for the Wadanian as sieges are ever changing. Miscellaneous The Wadanian Fussilers are also famed for over taking an enemy postion in close combat, even Orks though it's not advised. The Wadanian are very capable in melee. Equipment The Wadanian use the armor that is given, they are fans of the Leman Russ in all it's variants and finally the Hell Hound, Devil Dog and Bane Wolf. Infantry *Wadanian pattern bullpup las rifle: The versatility of the bullpup mixed with the quick thinking of the Wadanian meant that this can be found on line infantry, tank crew men and even the Wadanian storm troopers which have a hot shot version. *Wadanian pattern las pistol: delivers a heavy shot in a lightweight package and a fully automatic rate and single shot. *Wadanian pattern sniper: Lighter then others of it's type, it even features a bayonet. *Wadanian pattern Flamer: Lightweight and can be fired in one hand. *Bolter: The Wadanian use these so they can put down bigger targets quicker. *Standard Cadian Flak armor: The most common armor in use in the line infantry. *Standard Cadian Carpace armor: The next best thing it finds its way on officers and other high value members. *Wadanian pattern carpace armor: The Wadanian pattern of carpace just adds another layer of protection but they lighten it. *24 inch bayonet: The standard melee weapon. *Chain bayonet: The melee weapons given to the storm troopers and those that have proved themselves to use it. Unique infantry units Wadanian storm troopers: Armed with the best they are found in mechanized regiment's and body guards for officer's. They can be found either firing at long range or in the centre. Recruitment and Replenishment The Wadanian find themselves either still on their planet fighting or other places on the Eastern fringe. As a result a civilian man or woman can join take the month long basic training and be thrown in to a regiment. The regiment's sometimes see home again but often not so replenishment comes from a Imperial Navy ship that ferries the new recruits to the front line and back. Notable Regiment's The 13th Mechanized regiment: Thirteen may be a unlucky number but this regiment has proved this wrong many times. Over running a Ork base in melee, banished to the Warp and sent back, Running across thick muddy ground open ground against Tau and even surviving a Tyranid hoard. The 145th Siege regiment: The 145th managed to besieged a Chaos bastion take it over to be attacked and put under siege by Chaos. The only ammo they got was from a lone Valkirye that flew over and pushed a crate out. The siege eventually ended when a space marine chapter annihilated the Chaos. 666th Super Heavy armored regiment The 666th is the regiment which was talked about earlier but that was the past the regiment is one of two super heavy regiment's in the Wadanians arsenal. The regiment has the original baneblades and now has another stormlord. Notable Member's General Jorge Ferman: Commanding officer of the 13th Mechanized regiment he worked his way up from private. He has a bionic eye and cybernetic left arm, wielding a plasma pistol and chain sword. He is also a Cadian attached to the Wadanian Captain Willis Deb: The adjacent of General Jorge Ferman, he was a storm trooper and theoretically still is, wielding a power sword and hot shoot las pistol. As the adjacent he has a vox but his primarily the man the General goes to for facts on Wadanian culture. Sergeant Unigen Fexqex: A 13th regiment Leman Russ commander with a danger chequered past, he seems to climb out of burning,falling, etc tanks and suirvive. Commisar Charlie Chazz: The 145th's siege regiment's commisarant attache. Known for his front of a helpful man he really isn't known to shoot a man for just stealing a pair of socks. He has a power fist and bolt pistol. Honoured Captain Nath Vincent: The 666th commanding officer he is the 550th commander of the Baneblade 'Last sight' he was also a infantry squad leader but at the lose of his legs he had two options, mercy kill or transferred to the 666th his tactical brilliance could not be lost. Private Saph Deren-Rell: A sniper in the 13th who held a hill top postion against Tyranids for six hours. She ran out of ammo, used her sniper as a club, broke her bayonet, las pistol was shot and melted, used a bipod, her helmet and finally some sand bags until help came in the form of a artillery barrage right on top of her. She survived but other the course of six hours lost an eye and a leg which she now has replacements. Notable Weapons and Vehicle's 'Guard's Chain' A chain sword that has gone from storm trooper to storm trooper in the 13th's storm troopers. 'Becks Las' A long las in the 501st Heavy Infantry regiment scouts first used by corporal Ron Becks who killed a large number of Orks including the Warboss single handily. 'Bad Great Bull' A Wadanian pattern bullpup rifle where the user is always killed in their fifth assignment, but this is over looked by the bullpups almost unholy power. 'Bentan's vengeance' The 666th Stormlord, Bentan was the commander of the regiment's first Stormlord this is to honour his sacrifice. "Quentin's end" A heavy bolter used by the 75th Mechanized the tri-pod mount was ruined that a dead space marine became the new one for a heavy weapons team that killed three hundred chaos heretics and space marines that the Chaos Lord Quentin came to 'try' and kill them the heavy bolter put an end to him. It is said that the bolter when it kills makes the scream of a deceased enemy of that engagement. Notable Engagements -Coming soon! Relations Allies (Feel free to add your own) Enemies (Feel free to add your own) Quotes By About (Feel free to add your own) Category:Imperial Guard Regiments Category:Imperium Category:Imperial Guard